The Retrievers
by CelestialSonata
Summary: What happens when you have a job you're unaware of? What happens if this job was assigned since birth? What happens if your mission happens to involve you meeting a certain boy in a green cap? You'll have to read and find out. LinkXOC
1. Chapter 1 Dreams of My World

_ALRIGHT! Chapter one of my first story for ! I hope you guys like it. If you have any suggestions please message me!_

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Legend of Zelda, or any of it's characters or story lines. I do, although, own all characthers in this story not involved in The Legend of Zelda._

_Read and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_There is a flash of colors. I feel weightless; I may be flying. After the flash of colors, my world turned dark. I can feel my locks brushing past my cheeks, the tickling sensation added with my rising and falling chest are the only reminders that I am still alive. I open my mouth to call into the darkness in vain. All the sounds built up stayed deep inside my throat._

_The thin glass wall of silence finally breaks when I hear someone's breathing join mine; then another's. I feel my world rumble, and a hand slip into each of mine. I understand now. Two other people are in my world, and we're here for a reason. _

_I feel another rumble, accompanied by the feeling of another presence. This one, however, is big and full, as if it swells to fill the entire world itself. I feel the two hands each squeeze my own, and I squeeze back in return. I am not afraid. I am anxious._

_Finally, a voice of a woman fills my ears with a huge feeling of authority. "Three alike need be divided."_

_A second voice, again a woman, chimes in. "Three with hearts the same be cast away, with hope stored in their hearts…"_

_Finally, a third voice of a woman enters my ears. This one is familiar; this realization almost throws me back in surprise. "...For those who are separated shall meet again, their souls tied and their purpose the same."_

_I nod in understanding, and squeeze my blind companions in reassurance. Suddenly, my weightlessness leaves me, and I feel myself hurtling downwards. I feel the hands of the others being pulled away from me as we are all thrown out of our world and deeper into the darkness._

I jump awake and am surprised to see the sun hitting my face. I wipe a cold sweat from my brow and brush my long brown locks behind my shoulders. I hop out of my bed and rub my emerald orbs. My little white nightgown swished around my knees as I ran from my room downstairs.

"Heather!" I called, "Can I help you with breakfast!" I entered the kitchen and saw the old woman trying to reach some butter on top of the cabinet. Heather was my caretaker. She is short, stout, and wrinkly. Her brown dressed swished around her and she growled, straining to get the butter.

Heather stopped and smiled at me, as did the rest of the wrinkles on her face. "No Celess, I'm practically done, I just need to get the butter on top of the shelf. I just need to grab a stool to give me a boost."

I smiled and jumped up and down. "Let me get it, Heather! Please?"

"No Celess, you're shorter than me. You're only ten, Sweetpea, and besides, you would fall and hurt yourself."

I crossed my arms and pouted, staring at Heather with a determined look. "I'm not scared."

Heather patted my head and left the room to get a stool. I rolled my eyes at her back. _I can get that butter all by myself._ I thought. I wretched the door of the cabinet open and jumped up to grab the lowest shelf inside of it. I used the shelf to pull myself up and grab onto the second lowest shelf, and then the third.

I climbed to the top of the shelf with ease and sat on top of it. I held my prize, the butter, in my hand with pride. Suddenly, a shrill voice filled my ears. "CELESS! GET DOWN FROM THERE, YOU'LL GET HURT!"

The surprise of the voice caused me to lose my balance, tumble off of the cabinet, and land on the ground with a thud. I groaned and rubbed my head. "Celess, look at what you did. You need to learn to listen to me, little girl."

I stood up and handed her the butter. "I would have been able to get down if you wouldn't have frightened me."

Heather sighed. "Celess, go to your room and finish getting ready. You still have your nightgown on, for Pete's sake. I'll call you down when breakfast is finished.

I crossed my arms stubbornly and marched upstairs. I'm not afraid of anything, why should I be afraid of a little cabinet? I stomped into my room, brushed my hair, and slipped into a small, baby blue dress. I my hair back with a blue ribbon to finish the outfit. I slipped my grey shoes on and sat on my bed. I don't even want breakfast anymore. I'm too angry to eat. I started packing a couple books and a drawing pad into a satchel. It's time to pay the forest a visit. I scribbled Heather a quick note and hopped out of my bedroom window. She can punish me for this later. I snuck out of Kakariko Village stealthily and headed to my favorite place in Hyrule.

* * *

_Alright, I know the first chapter was short. Trust me, folks, I did that on purpose. The following chapters WILL BE LONGER- I promise. This was more like an introduction to the main character! I'll update soon-most likely tomorrow. Please review this and tell me if I should keep going if this chapter sparked your interest! :]_

_~CelestialSonata_


	2. Chapter 2 The Children

Alright! Chapter 2 is out, like I promised. Thank you, Wolfwindss for being the first person to review my story! I appreciate it! Please review my story when you're finished reading the chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do no own The Legend of Zelda. I only own the characters I create, of course!

Read and enjoy!

* * *

It's particularly windy today. I listened to the breeze dancing with the leaves and blades of grass as my little legs carried me across the beauteous lengths of Hyrule Field. The soft, wispy sounds of the waltz of the wind and the trees gave me thoughts of dancing with them. I tucked the thoughts away and shivered from the coolness of the morning air. I should have brought a cloak.

I have been noticing changes in the atmosphere lately. It has been cooler and the air almost feels thick; it feels as though there is this tension is pulling at the air trying to tear it apart. I clung tight to my satchel as I continued on my way towards the forest.

It takes about a half an hour to reach Kokiri Forest from Kakariko Village, but the time seems to pass quickly and I enjoy the exercise I get from the walk. When I first stepped into the tree line that announces the start of the forest, the wind died down considerably thanks to the thick trees blocking most of it. The smells of the wet grasses and the barks of the trees filled my nostrils and I took in a breath. The smells calmed me and etched a smile onto my face.

I could spend hours in this forest. I don't normally go in too deep, to prevent getting lost, but I always find this cute wooden bridge to sit on. That bridge is where I do most of my drawing and reading; as I suspect, the bridge is still there.

I hop over a fallen tree and step onto the wooden bridge. I hear my footsteps echo throughout the quiet forest. I sat down and yanked my sketchbook out of my leather satchel. I flipped through the pages. Drawings of trees, flowers, grasses, and other plants flashed on each page, that is, until I reached the picture (my personal master piece) of the fairy I drew.

One year ago, as I was sitting on this very bridge, a small ball of light flashed in front of me. The fairy was blue and had translucent wings that glimmered in the sunlight like sheets of diamond. It was beautiful and demanded all of my attention to commit the fairy to memory. Heather had told me stories of fairies living in the forest, and the fairy children, but not once have I seen the children of The Forest, but if the fairies are real, then that must mean the children are as well.

I snatched the black charcoal pencil from inside the side of my satchel and began drawing a sketch of the bridge itself. Hours passed, and the sun started moving high in the sky, signaling that it was noon. The cold air grew slightly warmer, and I grew tired. I packed my sketchbook and pencil away, and stood. I was too tired to walk back to Kakariko just this minute, I'm going to have to go nap somewhere. I'm not afraid of sleeping in the forest. I'm not afraid of _anything. _Besides, I've slept here before, it's actually very comfortable. I walked across the bridge and stared at the giant, hollowed out log in front of me. This is usually where I turn back, so that I know where I am in the forest and don't get lost, but it wouldn't hurt to nap INSIDE the log. I wouldn't get lost that way.

I tiptoed into the log; it was pitch black inside. This was perfect. I lie down and curl up in a ball, using my satchel as a pillow. My eyelids refused to stay open any longer, and I slipped into a deep sleep instantly.

_The forest is devoid of colors and sound. The grey world around me seems to be fading as I walk in circles to find an exit to this desolate forest. Finally, the blessing of color reaches my eyes when a flash of blue hits mine and I see a movement in the forest. I see someone running and I chase after them. As I run towards him, I just seem to move back farther. The boy turns around, and feral blue eyes stare back at me, the only color that shines in the wood. _

I jump awake when my shoulder is shaken by something. I yawn and open one of my green eyes, to see a small face staring back at me. I blink and freeze in confusion. Realization hits me when I realize there is more than one person, a group of children dressed in green, and I jump and scream.

They all jump back and scream as well. Their screams are followed by the panicked chattering of dozens of voices.

"Who is she?"

"Is she from the forest?"

"She can't be; she doesn't have a fairy."

"She could be like that _one kid_…"

"Nah, she's wearing weird clothes...they're not even green."

I looked above the children and noticed that a fairy hovered just barely above each of their head, dusting their hair with sparkles. Speechless, I stared at the children with wide eyes. They HAVE to be the fairy children that Heather was talking about.

One of the fairy girls stepped from the crowed and offered her hand to me. "Hello there. My name is Saria. What's your name? Oh, and I like your dress."

She pulled me up and I blinked. When I finally remembered my lips could move, I spoke. "My name is Celess, and thank you."

Saria tilted her head to the side as she stared at my outfit. "Celess, are you from the forest?"

I tilted my head in confusion and answered her. "No, I live outside the forest."

The children all gasped at once. Saria stared at me with a look of horror. "Celess," Saria said in shock, "How in the world are you alive!"

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me if I should continue if you enjoyed the first two chapters! Thanks!

~Celestial Sonata


End file.
